


Raccoon shenanigans with a cooking disaster

by the_hearteater



Series: Frolicking and Chilling [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, JUST KISS ALREADY, Kywi chaos, a universe with no suffering, just Kywi being Kywi, no traumatic stuff, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Kywi being Kywi
Relationships: Kywi - Relationship, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Frolicking and Chilling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Raccoon shenanigans with a cooking disaster

"Hello everyone! Once again, I will be pranking my neighbour and friend, William Hawkes of the grey house!" Kym grinned as she started thinking about her first prank of the day.

As she was plotting away, William decided it was a good time to teach his audience how to make mild beef curry with rice. "Alright, first we marinate the meat with some pepper, salt, and some herbs," William instructed.

As he was filming, Kym was crawling into William's backyard. "Oof! That took a while!" she exclaimed. She was hosting a live stream with 60,000 viewers. "Hehehehehhh, William will never see this coming." Kym grinned.

William is fully aware of the fact that his neighbour and ex-classmate have a prank channel and he constantly lives in fear of getting his dishes botched up due to a certain mischievous gremlin (or raccoon) living next door.

Slowly and carefully, Kym took out a bobby pin from her pocket and unlocked the back door of Will's house silently. Like a ninja, she crept into the laundry room and found a hiding spot between the washing machine and the dryer.

"Now you add the meat and let it boil for a few minutes... I'll get back to you after a few minutes!" Will turned the fire on the stove to the lowest before setting a timer and leaving the kitchen with his camera.

"Alright, guys! Showtime!" Kym giggled silently before checking the area if the coast is clear or not. "Greenlight!" she whispered before slithering over to the pot of curry.

"Time to make this a little spicy!" Kym chuckled maliciously as she took out a small container full of chopped Jalapeño chillies, before proceeding to dump the contents of the whole container into the pot, mixing it and went somewhere to film Will's reaction.

The timer beeped after a few minutes, causing William to get up from answering the questions in his live stream and headed to the pot. "The meat should be soft right now. Now, we test the taste." William explained as he scooped out a spoonful of the spiked curry.

"What the-?" William's face turned red. "I swear it was milder--" Realization hit him like a truck as he yelled:

"LADELL!!!"

"Uh oh, guys! Time to scatter!" Kym tried a silent and graceful exit. Unfortunately for her, a large obstacle blocked her getaway route, and that is Will's dog, Fernidad.

Barking wildly, Kym mentally groaned as she knows that the game is up. "Well well well, looks like I caught a raccoon! Should I cook it for lunch?" William's presence overshadowed Kym. Turning off his live stream, he cracked his knuckles.

"Heheheh... Hi?" Kym tried to make a dash but William restrained her. His smile scared Kym. "Well, that's it, folks! That's all the time we have today, byeee!!!" she turned her stream off and looked at William.

"Kym Ladell, known as LadelPranks on YouTube with 50,000 subscribers... What did I do to earn the pleasure of your visit?" William was mad. "Shit." Kym cursed her luck. "Ah wait, you didn't visit me, you broke into my house!" William corrected himself.

"Now for your punishment and my get back, you will not leave my house until you finished the curry," William released Kym and pointed at the pot. "Ah... shiet..." Kym cursed before raising her arms in defeat.

* * *

  
"Why do I put up with her?" William asked himself. "Because you love her." a small voice replied in his mind. "No, I don't!" he snapped, surprising Kym. "Whoa, you scared the living out of me!" Kym exclaimed as she downed another glass of milk. "So, what were you thinking about?" Kym asked.

"Huh? You mean what caused me to shout that?" William asked. "No shit Sherlock," Kym rolled her eyes. "Nothing much..." he smiled at the memory when Kym first pranked him.

They were juniors. He was Kym's tutor in chemistry because she barely made the passing mark for the last exam.

"Woe to me! Why do I need to face that horrible monster of the abyss?" Kym was being dramatic. "Why am I assigned to this woman again?" William questioned his sanity.

People often asked William how can he handle Kym, and each time they asked, he just shrugged. It was a thing he was used to it whenever she started being dramatic over chemistry.

They decided to meet at the public library to study for the upcoming exams. Fed up of chemistry, Kym decided to play a prank on her handsome tutor.

She brought a tube of superglue with her. William was a few minutes earlier when she arrived. "Oh good! You're early. I thought you'll be late due to the fact you hate chemistry," Will chuckled.

So they sat down and started studying for the exam. Halfway through their study session, Will decided to get a drink. "Do you want a drink? We can't drink in the library though," Will said. "It's okay. You can go, I don't need one." Kym smiled.

When Will left the library, Kym used this opportunity to glue his eraser onto the table with her superglue. Then, she went back to work, waiting for William to come back.

Spotting William coming back into the library, she quickly got up and headed to the toilet. When she came back from the toilet, she saw William's face was twisted with confusion.

She tried to keep her giggles at bay as she looked at William struggling to pick his eraser up. "What's wrong, Williame?" Kym asked, her face held a suppressed smile.

"Some arsehole glued my eraser onto the table. Apparently, they think it is very funny," William looked at Kym's face. "I knew it... Do you think its funny, Ladell?"

"Apparently I think so." Kym started laughing. Feeling mad, William suddenly took out a cylinder of tape and taped Kym's mouth. "Now if you shut up, not talk about this ever again and finish 50 questions worth of chemistry questions, and 50% and above of your answers are correct, I will treat you to some watermelon. Okay?" William said.

Kym's eyes glittered with delight as she got to work right away, trying her best to not laugh at William's expression.

Kym ended up getting more than half of the questions correct and William, bound to his words, got her 5 slices of watermelon. Watching her wolfing down the watermelon made William smile.

"Whatchu smiling about?" Kym asked with her mouth filled with watermelon. "None of your business, you raccoon," William said as he hit her with his chemistry textbook.

"Hey, William?" 

Kym's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Have some of this!" Kym shoved the spoon that she was using into Will's mouth.


End file.
